Konoha Heaven
by KiyaSanada
Summary: Alviss et Nanashi, membres de la Cross Guard à Mär, se retrouvent propulsés aux alentours de Konoha. Ils y rencontrent les soeurs Tanaka, Tifa et Amalia. Voilà leurs aventures...


Chapitre 1 : une rencontre d'un autre monde.

Le soleil venait de se lever sur le village caché des feuilles de Konoha. Le village s'éveillait peu à peu. Dans ce village, vivait un groupe d'amis qui ne manquait pas une occasion de s'amuser. Ce groupe mixte était composé de deux garçons et de deux filles : Neji Hyûga, 19 ans du clan Hyûga, les célèbres Hyûga pour le Byakugan ; Sasuke Uchiwa 18 ans, membre du clan Uchiwa possesseur du Sharingan et enfin les deux frangines Tanaka : Tifa 19 ans et Amalia 18 ans. En fait, elles ne sont pas sœurs par le sang car Tifa a été adoptée à l'âge d'un an. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux filles de se considérer comme des sœurs. Tifa manie ce qu'elle appelle un ärm, mais personne au village ne sait ce que c'est. Le sien était un collier qui se transformait en une sublime panthère noire aillée. Tifa avait aussi un arc qui lui permettait de se battre. Amalia, quand à elle, possédait le sharingan et le byakugan dans chacun de ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient blancs comme le byakugan et possédaient les trois pupilles rouges du sharingan. Même si les deux sœurs sont différentes au niveau de leurs aptitudes de combat, elles arrivaient quand même à coopérer dans les règles de l'art. Amalia utilise ses yeux pour prévenir Tifa des attaques ennemies et celle-ci lance ses flèches ou un de ses guardians, suivant le type d'ennemis. Tifa, adossée à un arbre de la place du village, attendait l'arrivée d'Amalia.

Tifa : *en colère* mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle n'a pas entendu son réveil ou quoi ?

Tout à coup, Sasuke arriva en trombe. Il aperçut Tifa, lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire bonjour et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Tifa le regarda partir et haussa les épaules. Décidément, elle ne le comprenait pas, il a toujours été un mystère pour elle.

… : *voix derrière elle* Yo ! Excuse pour le retard, je cherchais…

Tifa : ah ! Enfin ! T'en a mis du temps Amal…

Mais ce n'était pas sa sœur qui lui parlait, c'était Neji !!

Neji : Je ne savais pas que je l'imitais si bien

Tifa : Oui, excuse moi mais je l'attends… tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ?

Neji : *d'une voix rassurante* Huuuum… Non, pas ce matin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va arriver…

Tifa : oui, elle a intérêt et vite !!

Neji et Tifa partirent dans un fou rire sonore. Les passants se retournaient pour voir qui étaient responsables de tout ce raffut.

… : *voix féminine derrière eux* Eh ben, y'en a qui sont joyeux dès le matin !

Ils se retournèrent et dirent en même temps :

Neji et Tifa : Amalia !!

Amalia : *sourit* Eh oui ! C'est moi !

Neji : *suspicieux* Mais où étais-tu ??

Amalia : j'étais partie chercher Sasuke, et vu qu'il ne répondait pas, j'ai pensé qu'il dormait. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas pour m'éloigner que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il était là, prêt mais un peu la tête dans le cul ! Et quand il m'a vue ; il a refermé brutalement la porte et a refusé d'ouvrir.

Tifa : *ironique* Il était peut-être en bonne compagnie ?

Amalia : Mais je m'en fous, moi ! Il fait ce qu'il veut de ses nuits ! Je ne suis pas sa copine ! Et donc après, il est sorti par la prote de derrière et s'est enfui en courant ! Ah, le naze !

Tifa : Je l'ai vu passer tout à l'heure en courant et c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme…

Neji : Hum, c'est étrange tout ça…

Les deux filles l'observèrent, intriguées.

Neji : Oui ! Hier soir, on a discuté, comme tous les soirs sur le chemin pour rentrer, et c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien… On devrait peut-être aller le chercher, non ?

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête d'approbation. Ils se mirent en route dans la direction vers laquelle Sasuke s'était enfui. Ils arrivèrent vers les portes du village, gardées par deux ninjas de classe moyenne, qui semblaient absorbés par leur discussion. Tifa s'approcha pour leur demander si Sasuke était passé par là quand Neji lui tapota sur l'épaule, il pointait son doigt vers Amalia. Celle-ci fixait un arbre un peu plus loin. Elle sortit un kunai et le lança en direction de l'arbre. Il se planta dans une branche et un cri horrible se fit entendre. Les deux ninjas stoppèrent leur discussion et observèrent ce qui se passait. Neji et Tifa se regardèrent et sourirent.

Amalia : Allez, descends !! Je t'ai trouvé !! Tu ne peux plus te planquer !!

… : *voix provenant de l'arbre* bon, d'accord, j'arrive…

Sasuke descendit de l'arbre, le kunai d'Amalia dans la main gauche. Il se tenait debout grâce à sa main droite appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il semblait très fatigué et il était très pâle.

Tifa : Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?? T'es malade ??

Sasuke : Un peu, oui. Ca fait deux jours que je ne me sens pas bien

Neji : Tu aurais pu nous le dire quand même !

Amalia : Ouais, c'est clair, tu m'as fait flipper ce matin, j'ai cru que je t'embêtais…

Sasuke : Non, non… mais je venais d'aller gerber, alors en voyant ta tête effrayée, j'ai cru que j'en avais partout. Et quand je suis revenu, tu étais partie alors je t'ai couru après

Amalia : Attends deux minutes ! Qui est sorti de chez toi par la porte de derrière ??

Sasuke : Ben, j'ai fait sortir le chien dans la cour et Kiba m'a proposé d'aller le promener avec Akamaru donc il l'a emmené….C'est que tu as cru que je me carapatais ?

Amalia : Ben oui, comme à chaque fois que je viens te chercher !

Sasuke : Désolé mais je ne voulais pas vous faire peur alors je n'ai rien di. C'est surement qu'un petit coup de froid, ça devrait aller demain…

Neji : *inquiet* As-tu au moins pris un médicament ?

Sasuke : *suspicieux* C'est la première fois que tu t'inquiètes autant pour quelqu'un…

Neji : *se justifia* C'est que d'habitude, personne ne me fait aussi peur! On aurait dit que tu étais un fantôme !!

Sasuke acquiesça. Tous décidèrent de l'accompagner au bureau de Tsunade, l'hokage du village. Sasuke entra dans le bureau, accompagné de Neji. Ils en ressortirent dix minutes plus tard. Sasuke avait déjà repris quelques couleurs et tenait un sachet de médicaments dans les mains. Ils raccompagnèrent Sasuke chez lui, et après lui avoir dit d'aller se coucher, ils s'éloignèrent. Les trois amis étaient presque à côté de l'échoppe de nouilles.

Amalia : Et si on allait manger ?

Tifa : bonne idée ! Je commence à avoir faim !

Neji : *enthousiaste* Oui, moi aussi ! Alors allons à l'échoppe de nouilles !!

Après ça, ils coururent en direction du restaurant très populaire à Konoha. Ils entrèrent, commandèrent des nouilles ramen qu'ils dégustèrent sur la terrasse. Ils payèrent leurs repas et quittèrent le restaurant. Pour digérer, ils décidèrent de se promener dans le village et de profiter du soleil. Kiba promenait Akamaru et un autre chien, un dalmatien, qu'ils supposèrent être celui de Sasuke. Enfin, il était étendu sur un banc pendant que les deux chiens jouaient à proximité.

Neji : *imitant la voix de Sasuke* Alors Kiba, c'est comme ça que tu promènes les chiens ??

Kiba sursauta et manqua de tomber du banc. Il releva la tête et aperçut les trois amis morts de rire.

Kiba : Ah, Neji !!! T'es con !!! J'ai vraiment cru que Sasuke était en train de me hurler dessus

Tifa : Eh oui !, et il sait même imiter Amalia

Amalia : ouais il m'a déjà fait le coup au téléphone !

Kiba se releva et siffla pour rappeler les deux chiens qui accoururent.

Tifa : Au fait, tu sais comment s'appelle le chien de Sasuke ?

Kiba : Euh, oui, il s'appelle Kasu

Neji : Ah bon, si tu le dis….

Tout à coup, Kasu aboya et courut en direction de la place. Tous sursautèrent et le suivirent des yeux.

Tous ensemble : Sasuke !!!!

Il était là, devant eux, caressant la tête de son chien. Il semblait d'ailleurs être en pleine forme.

Sasuke : Sa…

Un bruit sourd retentit au loin, telle une explosion. Les quatre amis se regardèrent et coururent en direction du vacarme qui continuait de plus belle, laissant Kiba tout seul. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, les garçons d'un côté les filles de l'autre. Amalia et Tifa aperçurent deux silhouettes au loin, deux garçons.

… (1): Thirteen totem pole !!

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que des totems sortirent du sol. L'autre garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, nullement impressionné.

…(2) : Et Alviss a encore tout fait péter !!

Alviss : Arrête tes idioties Nanashi, tu m'agaces

Nanashi : Aouille, mais c'est qu'il mordrait ce grand fou !

Alviss : Je t'ai dit t'arrêter, crétin !!!!

Il commença à s'éloigner et aperçut les filles. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers elles, suivi par une petite fée.

Alviss : excusez-moi, je m'appelle Alviss et voici Bell. Pourriez-vous nous dire où nous sommes ?

Bell : Alviss !!! Elles me paraissent nunuches ces deux là !! Allez, viens on y va !!!

Amalia : *s'étrangle à moitié* Nunuches !!!!! Non mais tu t'es vue ?? T'es rien qu'une chiure de moustique !

Bell tira la langue à Amalia.

Alviss : Bell ! ca suffit ! Excusez-la… elle n'est pas méchante, juste un peu jalouse

Tifa : Ok ! Au fait, tu te trouves dans la région de Konoha !

Nanashi : merci ! Moi, c'est Nanashi

Tifa : Enchantée ! Moi, c'est Tifa et voici ma petite sœur Amalia

Neji : Amalia !! Tifa !! On vous retrouve enfin !!

Neji, Sasuke et Kasu arrivèrent leur hauteur tout essoufflés.

Sasuke : *surpris*Qui sont-ils ?

Tifa : Alviss, Nanashi et Bell, ils se sont perdus

Nanashi : Oui, nous venons de Mär Heaven…

Sasuke : *à Amalia* Où ? Mär heaven ? C'est où ça ? Tu connais toi ?

Amalia : Euh, non désolée…

Sasuke : Bah, c'est pas grave ! Ils vont venir au village pour le moment, *à son chien* non, Kasu laisse la tranquille !!

Kasu essayait vainement d'attraper Bell, quand tout à coup, il sauta et attrapa la petite fée dans sa gueule et s'enfuit.

Sasuke : *en se lançant à la poursuite du chien* KASU !!!!! Reviens ici, espèce de sale cabot !!!!

Neji : *s'excusa* Désolé pour ta fée

Alviss : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir je pense…

Amalia : *murmure* ça sera pas une grande perte

Tifa étouffa un fou rire.

Neji : Au fait, moi c'est Neji et celui qui vient de partir en courant c'est Sasuke. Et Kasu ne fera pas de mal à Bell, c'est un chien qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche

Tifa : Mais il n'aime pas les moustiques…

Les deux filles peinaient à garder leur calme.

Nanashi : Enchanté, nous…

… : Avez-vous vu Akamaru ?

Tifa : Non, désolée Kiba. Il n'est pas retourné chez toi ?

Kiba : Non…

Neji : Il est juste parti faire un tour…

Amalia : Akamaru t'aime, il reviendra toujours vers toi !

Kiba ne répondit rien. Sasuke arriva en courant vers eux.

Sasuke : Kasu a quitté Konoha avec Akamaru !!

Il s'arrêta devant eux tout essoufflé. Kiba était livide.

Kiba : Akamaru… quitter Konoha… c'était pas lui…

Alviss : Et Bell ?

Sasuke : Elle a réussi à s'échapper au moment où Akamaru est arrivé. Les deux chiens ont essayé de l'attraper mais elle a prit peur et elle a filé avec les chiens à ses trousses.

Neji : Ils vont revenir !

Nanashi : Et Bell reviendra vers Alviss

Amalia : On attend demain et après on verra, Neji a peut-être raison

Kiba : *inquiet* Et s'ils ne reviennent pas ?

Amalia : On improvisera, Tsunade nous aidera !

Tifa : Kakashi les retrouvera s'ils ne reviennent pas

Neji : Vous pouvez faire confiance à Pakkun !

Sasuke : Je propose qu'on…

… :* une fille se jeta à son cou* Sasuke !!!!

Sasuke : *soupire* Ino…

Nanashi : *à Tifa* Elle est célibataire ta sœur ?

Neji, qui avait tout entendu, cacha son fou rire en toussant. Tifa, elle, regardait Nanashi puis Alviss qui soupira.

Tifa : Heu….

Neji : *en haussant bien la voix*En fait, Amalia aime Sasuke !

Tout le monde la regarda. La ninja rougit violemment.

Amalia : *se défendit* C'est pas vrai !

Neji : *moqueur* Vraiment ??

Nanashi : *déçu* C'est vrai ? C'est dommage… on aurait pu faire des ballades au clair de lune tous les deux, en amou…

Amalia : Tu délires là !!! Quitte à choisir, je prends Sasuke !!!!

Amalia se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard. Neji et Tifa se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Ino fusillait du regard Amalia tout en s'accrochant de plus belle à Sasuke. Ce dernier ne bougeant pas et faisant semblant de ne être concerné par cette affaire. Seuls Alviss et Kiba étaient totalement désintéressés de cette histoire.

Nanashi : *avec un grand sourire* Pourtant, aucune femme ne me résiste ! Elles ont toutes succombé à mes charmes et à mes nombreuses qualités. Je sais ce qui plaît aux femmes.

Alviss : *soupire*Et à chaque fois c'est le même discours ! Change un peu quand même… en plus, tu vois bien que ta technique de drague ne marche plus depuis que tu as essayé de te faire Dorothy.

Nanashi : Toi et ta belle gueule d'ange, c'est bon ! Garde tes conseils !!!! Toi, tu n'as rien n'as faire, elles sont toutes à tes pieds !!

Les trois filles se regardèrent. Neji toussa pour attirer l'attention des autres. En effet, Kiba semblait aller vraiment mal. Tifa, alors, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras afin de lui faire un gros câlin pour le réconforter.

Tifa : On va le retrouver, je te le promets

Amalia : Kiba, retourne chez toi te reposer

Sasuke : Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire

Kkiba : Y'aura pas Akamaru…non…je vais essayer de le retrouver

Neji : Non !!! Tu vas te calmer et dormir !

Tifa : Et si, au lieu que Kiba rentre chez lui, on l'aide à retrouver Akamaru et en même temps Kasu !

Le regard des autres lui fit comprendre que c'était non. Seul Sasuke semblait d'accord.

Amalia : Ils reviendront demain Faut arrêter d'être négatifs !

Sa sœur haussa les épaules. Kiba allait vraiment mal.

Neji : Et si on faisait visiter le village à Alviss et à Nanashi ?

Tifa : bonne idée !!

Ino, toujours collée à Sasuke, lança des éclairs à Amalia.

Nanashi : Si j'étais toi, je laisserais tomber ce gars…

Le pauvre Sasuke se dégagea d'Ino.

Sasuke : je rentre me reposer un peu

Ino : Attends ! Je t'accompagne !

Amalia les regarda s'éloigner tous les deux.

Alviss : Sois pas jalouse !

Neji : Sasuke ne va pas carapater avec Ino… enfin je ne pense pas…

Amalia leur lança un regard noir et avança sans faire attention, suivie par Tifa et Kiba

Tifa : C'est vrai que tu aimes Sasuke ?

Neji : *suivi de Nanashi et Alviss* Evidemment ! Ca crève les yeux !

Nanashi : Mais lui n'a pas l'air intéressé alors que moi…

Alviss : Ta gueule Nanashi !

Nanashi : Hey ! Si on ne peut même plus parler à une fille ! Evidemment, toi, le jour où tu t'intéressera à une fille…

Alviss : C'est sûr… le côté mystérieux attire plus que le côté macho

Nanashi faillit s'étrangler.

Nanashi : Toi, Alviss, tu sais comment draguer une fille ? J'hallucine

Alviss : Non pour répondre à ta question… mais contrairement à toi, je ne me ridiculise pas…

Nanashi : Moi ?! Me ridiculiser ?

Alviss : A chaque fois tu te prends des vents

Neji : Ca n'arrange pas le problème à Amalia !

Amalia : quel problème ?

Tifa et Kiba : Sasuke !

Ce dernier semblait aller un peu mieux prit dans le problème de Nanashi et d'Amalia.

Amalia : Mais je ne l'aime pas !

La jeune ninja était devenue rouge et semblait gênée par cette discussion.

Tifa : tu aurais pu me le dire, à moi, ta sœur, quand même !!!

Amalia comprit que cela ne servirait à rien de répondre, elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

Neji : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera bien un moyen d'éloigner Ino…

Alviss : et Nanashi…

Tifa : afin que tu te retrouves…

Kiba : seule avec Sasuke !

La concernée soupira. Demain, tout Konoha serait au courant. Pour ça, elle pouvait faire confiance à sa sœur et à Neji.

Amalia : *change de discussion* Où vont dormir Alviss et Nanashi ?

Nanashi : Moi, ça ne me dérangerais pas de dormir chez vous !

Tifa :*en regardant Amalia* je ne crois pas que ça poserait de problème…

Amalia : moi, non plus

Neji : voilà un problème de réglé

Kiba : Moi je vais rentrer me reposer

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent soucieuses.

Amalia : Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises, Kiba ?

Kiba : Comme quoi ?

Neji : Essayer de retrouver Kasu et Akamaru

Kiba : Non…

Neji : Tu es sûr ?

Kiba : Oui !

Tifa : Tu nous le promets ?

Kiba : Je n'irais pas à leur poursuite ! Je peux rentrer ?

Les trois amis n'étaient pas rassurés quand même. Kiba aimait trop son chien pour attendre qu'il revienne les bras croisés.

Amalia : tu veux qu'on te raccompagne chez toi ?

Kiba haussa les épaules en signe de réponse.

Nanashi : *sourit* Bon allez ! On te raccompagne !

Kiba et les autres traversèrent le village jusqu'à la maison des Inuzuka. Kiba monta les marches, ouvrit la porte, leur fit un petit signe de la main et rentra chez lui. Neji poussa un soupir bruyant qui voulait tout dire. Tous le regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

Neji : Bon, Il faut que j'aille à mon entraînement ! A demain !

Tous : A demain !

Neji s'éloigna rapidement et le reste du groupe se rendit à la demeure des Tanaka.

Nanashi : Woah ! c'est un vrai palace ici !

Alviss : Alors c'est là que vous habitez ?

Tifa : Oui, c'est là ! Amalia, tu peux ouvrir ?

Amalia : hum… deux secondes…. Voilà ! Bienvenue chez nous !!

Alviss et Nanashi entrèrent à la suite d'Amalia.

Tifa : Je reviens, Je vais chercher à manger !

Nanashi : Euh, je peux venir ?

Alviss : *soupire* Ouais, comme ça, je ne l'entendrais plus…

Nanashi fusilla Alviss du regard et suivit Tifa, sans dire un mot mais en ferment bruyamment la porte. Alviss éclata de rire sous le regard consterné d'Amalia. Sans chercher à le comprendre, elle commença à mettre la table. Pendant ce temps, Tifa et Nanashi avaient fait leurs courses. Nanashi aida Tifa à porter les sacs jusqu'à la maison dont la porte était grande ouverte. Tifa devint toute blanche te lâcha ses paquets qui s'écrasèrent bruyamment au sol, puis elle courut en direction de la maison. Nanashi posa aussi ses paquets et courut à l'intérieur. Aucun signe d'Amalia ou d'Alviss. Tifa était paniquée malgré l'absence de preuves indiquant une éventuelle bataille. Elle s'écroula assise par terre. Nanashi retourna dehors pour chercher les courses, et, après deux allers-retours, il avait tout ramené. Tifa n'avait toujours pas bougé mais son expression avait passé de la tristesse à la colère.

Tifa : Viens ! Je sais où ils sont !

Nanashi suivit Tifa sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils arrivèrent à l'arène de combat de la ville. Des bruits sourds résonnaient à l'intérieur. Ils se hâtèrent d'y entrer craignant une bataille féroce entre Alviss et Amalia. Essoufflés, ils montèrent dans les gradins. Tifa regarda en direction du terrain et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule à Nanashi. Elle lui montrait justement le terrain. Alviss, Amalia et Sasuke étaient là bas, en train de se battre contre Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru. Asuma sensei arbitrait le match et semblait bien s'amuser, confiant pour son équipe. Nanashi sourit et fit un signe à Tifa de s'assoir. Avec Alviss, le combat allait durer un peu. Sasuke regardait l'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho avec un regard noir. Son chien avait disparu, il n'avait pas pu le retrouver et ça le mettait de mauvais poil. Alviss se demandait pourquoi il était là, car après tout, il ne les connaissait pas mais que ça lui ferait un bon entraînement. Quand à Amalia, elle regardait Ino en chien de faïence espérant la faire partir en courant.

Asuma : Commencez !!!!!

Ino lança un shuriken en direction d'Amalia, qui l'évita sans aucun problème. Shikamaru étira son ombre vers Sasuke et Chôji utilisa son boulet humain sur Alviss. Sasuke sortit deux shuriken qu'il enflamma avec un technique katon.

Sasuke : shuriken fuma, le moulin de l'ombre !!

Et il lança ses shuriken vers Shikamaru, qui lâcha prise et qui ne pût éviter les projectiles de Sasuke. Alviss utilisa ses thirteen totem pole contre Chôji qui s'arrêta net. Amalia, Sasuke et Alviss se tournèrent vers Ino. Amalia lança quatre kunai sur Ino qui les évita. Sasuke fit un signe discret à Alviss qui acquiesça. Alviss fonça droit sur Ino et Sasuke prépara sa boule de feu suprême. Ino évita péniblement les attaques d'Alviss, mais elle ne put éviter la boule de feu suprême de Sasuke. Asuma n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé mais il déclara Alviss, Amalia et Sasuke vainqueurs. L'équipe d'Asuma se releva et Ino courut s'agripper à Sasuke.

Ino : c'est MON Sasuke !!! Alors pas touche !!

Amalia lança un regard noir à celle-ci sans rien dire.

… : *voix derrière eux* Amalia !!

C'était Saï, un ami de longue date d'Amalia.

Amalia : *courut se jeter dans les bras de son ami* Saï !!

Ino avait une tête à en faire pâlir un fantôme et Nanashi essayait de se jeter du haut des gradins mais Tifa l'en empêchait. Saï semblait ne pas tout comprendre mais il ne se plaignait pas. Ino lâcha Sasuke de colère, commença à s'avancer pour frapper Amalia, mais au même moment, Tifa lâcha prise et Nanashi tomba et s'écrasa sur Ino. Saï et Amalia éclatèrent de rire, Alviss était complètement dépité et Sasuke toussait pour cacher le fait qu'il riait. Ino et Nanashi se relevèrent un peu sonnés. Amalia fit signe à Tifa pour lui dire que c'était l'heure d'aller manger. Tifa descendit et appela les autres. Tous la suivirent. Ils raccompagnèrent Saï chez lui et Amalia lui fit une bise sur la joue. Ino fulminait de rage et décida de rentrer chez elle après avoir imité Amalia mais sur la joue de Sasuke. Shikamaru et Chôji s'en allèrent aussi. Tifa pouffait de rire et ils arrivèrent à la demeure. Le repas fut court et se fit dans le silence. Tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Les chambres étaient à l'étage. Il y en avait six en tout. Alviss et Nanashi prirent chacun une chambre. Amalia, Tifa et Alviss s'endormirent aussitôt. Nanashi n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ; vers minuit, énervé de ne pas pouvoir dormir, il pensa à une chose. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Amalia et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il se coucha dans le lit de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se réveilla au contact de ce corps chaud. Elle poussa un hurlement super aigu.


End file.
